


Champagne

by Carbon_Inscriptions



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, ft. my theoretical read on white diamond, language warning, old married couple type relationship, rarepair fic, there’s not nearly enough whellow content I need to fix that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon_Inscriptions/pseuds/Carbon_Inscriptions
Summary: Sometimes, love is all you’ve got of a bygone age. Such is the case for White and Yellow Diamonds.A series of non-linear vignettes focusing on the relationship of White Diamond and Yellow Diamond at various points in time.





	1. Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not nearly enough whellow content on this site - I aim to help fix that. I hope anyone who reads enjoys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time period - probably around just when Pink first got Earth? Probably.

The first thing Yellow Diamond said when she walked into White’s section of the laboratory was “You fucking nerd.”

Of course, she didn’t notice the small gems running around beneath her feet, nor did she perceive their startled gasps. After all, you never referred to Her Grand Clarity like that, even if you sometimes thought it, considering all the spreadsheets she had open right now.

To their utter astonishment, White Diamond did not react negatively in the least. Rather, she let out a throaty chuckle and turned from her hundreds of screens of spreadsheets and other data on this project to grin at her wife.

“That may be so, but what about you? I’ve heard you ramble for hours about mechanical engineering.” 

A slight flush appeared on Yellow’s face. “That was one time, White!”

“Really? By my count, it’s been at least three thousand, three hundred and ninety-seven times, and that was when I lost track about one-point-nine billion years ago,” White said, a satisfied smirk on her face. “Unless, you were referring to the one time you talked for days and I ended up tuning you out?”

Yellow groaned. “Fine. You win.” From her gem, she produced a selection of files that White had requested on their present method of space travel. “So, what’s all this about?”

White’s face lit up and she opened her mouth in a wide grin. “This project is working on a method to actually obtain FTL travel, something I haven’t actually been able to do in my entire life. We’ve tested wormholes, which have collapsed, hyper drive, which wrecked all the test pilots, so now I’m testing a way to manipulate reality itself! It’s going to change the definition of speed and time and -”

Yellow broke off White’s ramblings with a gentle kiss. It took White a moment to process this sudden change in circumstance, as she froze for a moment, eyes wide. But after this, she kissed back with gusto, one slender hand cupping Yellow’s cheek.

It was rare that these two got a moment like this, their respective jobs often taking them to far away colonies for centuries at a time. In the heat of the moment, Yellow thought she’d make the best of it and teased her tongue into White’s mouth, relishing in the tangy plasma taste that always seemed to accompany her lover.

White responded by letting out a soft gasp, filled with billions of years of passion that never died. Her hands caressed Yellow’s cheeks and she leaned in closer, eliciting a gentle golden blush from the ever-stoic matriarch.

During the ever passionate and longing kiss, Yellow found herself wishing for the good old days where they could kiss like this all the time, could see each other on a daily basis, were actually there for each other. One hand found its way down to grasp White’s butt, and White pulled away, her face blushing a dark, dark grey.

“It might be best if you didn’t linger longer, love,” White whispered, one hand turning Yellow’s chin to look at the crowd of gems. “Gems are staring.”

It was true. The scientists had paused in their research and testing, uncertain whether to keep staring or to look away. Some gems’ faces were heated, others stood open jawed as if unable to believe that their diamonds, their perfect goddesses, would engage in such a debasing, passionate act. 

Yellow’s face burned, and it took her a moment to find words. “Carry on,” she squeaked, voice suddenly an octave higher than it would be normally. She cleared her throat, and voice back to normal, she repeated. “Carry on.”

She took her leave of the room, unaware that she was licking her lips for the residual taste of White’s ever so lovely lips. That had certainly been a most productive meeting.


	2. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Period - During the early days of the Earth war.

“And THAT’S why you need to shatter Rose Quartz as soon as possible!” Yellow Diamond cried, slamming her fist into the table for emphasis. It was clear she was ticked off, her eyebrows were sparking again. 

Pink looked unimpressed, though it was clear from the way her hand tightened around Blue’s she was not happy. “Right. I know it’s the right military thing to do, but I really, really like Rose. She was my prototype Rose Quartz after all! I can’t just shatter her!”

“And that’s the reason why we can’t form emotional attachments to gems we make!” Yellow stood up and leaned over the youngest diamond, Pink, in a very menacing way. She was really sparking now, so upset was she.

White Diamond was having none of this. She sighed, uncrossed her legs, and stood up, shoving Yellow into the wall. Her slender fingers fit right over the golden gemstone, exerting just enough force to keep the smaller diamond against the wall. Her eyes were narrowed with deadly calm.

“You need to calm down,” she said sternly, a disapproving glare on her face.

It did help - Yellow was significantly calmer and no more sparks shot off her eyebrows. However, there was also another, unintended side effect. Yellow’s gem lit up - not with the harsh glow of fusion but with the soft sheen of arousal. Color rose to her cheeks as she stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at her wife.

The ever observant White notice this immediately and stumbled back. “Not what I meant!” she cried, flushing with pastel rainbows. “You know damn well what I meant!”

Pink and Blue shared a chuckle as both diamonds recovered their composure. It was very amusing how White could turn from intimidating to a total dork in just a few seconds, and how Yellow doted on White so.


	3. Emergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough time frame - a really, really long time ago, before Homeworld was even conceived of.

Existence was a funny thing. At first, there was none. And then there was as the golden gem burst out of the ground in a shower of sparks, sentience all there. She understood words and thoughts and feelings, but they made no sense.

She emerged into an enclosed space, a cave most likely, with a bunch of machines whizzing and whirring. What did they mean? She was so confused. Nothing made sense.

So she looked down at herself. Yellow. That’s what color she was. Curious. Her hand moved experimentally to the gem on her chest. It was different from the rest of her - a lot harder. Fascinating. She wore very little, just a small shift that covered her torso. She wondered what she looked like, if there was a way to see that.

From somewhere in the distance she heard a voice that did not sound happy. If she strained, she could hear what it was saying as it got closer. “Damn it, not this again. I swear, if it’s those spark crawlers again -”

The stranger, now fully in the cave, stared openmouthed at the golden gem before her. She was very pale ( white, the young gem mused), with poofy hair and dark pants and shirt with a lighter overcoat. In her hand she held another one of the funny machines that was beeping furiously, but it went unnoticed. 

Rather, the stranger dropped it and raced over, examining every detail of the new gem with deep scrutiny. Her face was alight with pure joy as she took in every molecule, hungry silver eyes roaming but hands afraid to touch, like the new gem was made of glass. 

“I can’t believe it actually worked this time!” she said to no one in particular. “I can’t believe it! I’m not alone anymore!”

“Um...hi?” The newly emerged gem’s internal database told her this was a greeting of some sort. It seemed to fit. “Where am I? Who are you? And more importantly, who am I?”

The stranger took a step back. “Oh, heh, yeah, I should prrobably explain. It’s just that you weren’t due to emerge for a few days more so… Anyways, back on topic. This cave you are in is your emergence site, specifically picked due to the high amounts of diamond embedded in this planet. Um, I don’t think it has a name? If you want to name it later, you can. I’m Diamond, well actually since you’re a diamond I think we should differentiate so you can call me White Diamond, I’m the first and only, well until now that is, gem. And you? You are Yellow Diamond. You were made to, well, be. Kind of an experiment to see if I can make more gems and I can! Look at you! You’re beautiful! And I guess you can help with my other experiments? Wait… I’m rambling aren’t I. I’m sorry, I probably just confused you more.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” said the newly dubbed Yellow Diamond, experimentally taking a step closer. “Uh, what’s a diamond? And an experiment?” 

White Diamond hummed, turning from Yellow to switch off the irritatingly beeping machine. (Oh, thank the stars!) She turned back, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and it was then that Yellow noticed that White was significantly taller than she was - Yellow only came up to her chest. Fascinating. 

“Well, a diamond is a crystalline configuration of pure carbon, or mostly pure carbon in the case of most colored diamonds, and is the hardest mineral in the known universe,” said White, speaking quickly and with excitement. “In our case, it’s also the only known form of sentient gem. At least, until I make more. Heh, take that organic scientists! I’m more than just a golem! Look, I made another! And I’ll make more! Wait, I’m getting off topic again. As for experiments, well, they’re scientific procedures to test a hypothesis and provide a series of results.”

Wait, what was she saying? Few of these words registered as having any meaning. Hippo-whatsit? Organi-who? Was she supposed to know these things?

“I have no idea what you just said,” Yellow, testing out her fingers, “but I’m sure you know a lot about whatever it is.”

“Yup! Now come on! I’ve got a lot to teach you!” White grasped Yellows hand and dragged her along, not waiting for the younger diamond to figure out how legs worked. “I can’t believe it! I’m not alone anymore! There’s two of me! Well, us, but this is amazing! I can’t wait to teach you everything I know!”

Well, that would certainly be an adventure, Yellow thought as she finally figured out how to walk properly. That would certainly be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - Young White was nomadic by nature, having no home to return to. During this time, she got to know a few different races as she traveled the universe, and has kept the memory of them ever since. She was known by just Diamond back then, since that's what she was. She also has no idea how she came to be. She just did.


	4. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough time frame - soon after Pink died.
> 
> Prompt by Moirah. Thanks!

Pink was dead. Pink was dead, in pieces, and nothing would be all right ever again.

White had held it together for this long, through the emergency corruption of Earth where they’d had to regrettably corrupt some of their own loyal soldiers, held it together through Blue’s breakdown while Yellow pretended she wasn’t crying as she scanned the post mortem of the few shards they had managed to recover that Rose hadn’t taken, stolen from right under their army’s gaze. But even White, Her Grand Clarity herself, had a breaking point.

Blue had left for Pink’s zoo, a place permeated with the touch of her lover, leaving White alone with Yellow. The two eldest diamonds had come to a mutual agreement - be strong for Blue. But now that Blue was gone, White reached out for her lover and pulled her close, massive tears spilling down her cheeks.

Yellow returned the embrace, dropping her screens on the ground. Her face buried in White's chest where no one else could see, she felt safe enough to sob, letting out tears of distress and grief.

“I c-c-can’t believe Pink’s g-gone,” White whispered between sobs. She tightened her arms around Yellow’s shoulders, trying to find solace in her lover. “Sh-she had so much potential, had d-done so much for someone so young.”

There was no response except sobs and Yellow hugging her tighter. Neither of them could handle it, not like this.

They had lost important gems before, close friends who died before Homeworld began, elites who’d met an untimely end, but nothing, no nothing, could compare to the pain of losing Pink Diamond, not just their co worker and fellow diamond, but one of the few people whom they truly cared about and could be themselves with.

“Please tell me this isn’t real,” Yellow muttered into White’s chest between sobs. “Please tell me these past few days have been a dream, that I haven’t just been staring at Pink’s shards. Please tell me everything’s going to be just fine.”

“It’s real,” White confirmed sadly. “All too real. I can’t promise anything’s ever going to be okay again.”

Yellow let out a guttural scream and, had she not been supported by White’s embrace, would have fallen to the floor in hysterics, tugging at her short, stiff hair. “Not Pink! Not Pink! Please, oh stars, not Pink!”

White watched helplessly, too consumed by her own grief to give any real comfort. She had to let go, had to let Yellow fall. She couldn’t be of any comfort, her own limbs failing her and she staggered to lean heavily against the wall, chest heaving and tears flowing free.

After a few minutes however, a thought occurred to her and she wiped the tears off of her face. “We can’t grieve for long, Sunshine. We have to rebuild the empire.”

Yellow let out a long, slow sigh and she, too, wiped the tears off of her face though they kept spilling out. Standing was not an option just yet. “I suppose you’re right,” she said between sniffles.

“We’ll take a decade to mourn and sort out her affairs. It’s only fair. But after that?” White sat down gently next to Yellow. “We have to get back to work. We owe our gems that much.”

“But for now,” she added. “We can grieve.”

And the two queens sat together holding each other as they mourned the loss of their youngest diamond, until finally they had to stand up and face the universe.


End file.
